Not So Different
by Amaranthyn
Summary: Rowan and Elm suggest the Johto and Sinnoh Dexholders get together for a while. While awkward at first, they quickly realize that they have things in common. No pairings: MangaQuest if you squint. Based off of conversations between me and Myracels . Dedicated to Myracels as well c;


**This is what happens when your PMing another Pokémon Adventures fan... Things like this happen.**

 **Dedicated to: Myracels c:**

* * *

The six Pokédex holders sat in awkward silence.

Professor Elm and Professor Rowan were currently in Goldenrod Radio Tower. They were discussing Pokémon evolutions and how the relate to Pokémon eggs. Their intellectual voices could be heard in the background, but none of the teenagers were listening.

Gold sighed loudly. He stared at the wall in boredom, his smoldering golden eyes void of any particular emotions. He voiced a yawn; stretching his arms and legs out dramatically. One arm landed over the arm of the sofa while the other rested cheekily over the shoulders of the indigo-haired girl who sat next to him.

Crystal looked at him in disgust; she shook herself free of her attacker, earning a scowl from the boy. She rolled her clear, crystal-blue eyes at him, crossing her arms as she also stifled a yawn. She looked at the children across from her, not staring at them directly. She wasn't about to make this encounter any more awkward. She felt movement from Gold as he scooted closer to her. In retaliation, she moved away from him only to earn movement from the other boy who sat next to her.

Silver raised his eyebrow in a questioning manor, giving Crystal more room to move over to his side of the couch. He had one arm placed on his arm rest of his side of the couch while the other lazily sat in his lap. His crimson hair swooped in front of his metallic silver eyes, making him need to move his head so he could brush the bangs to the side. He bit the inside of his cheek as he carefully studied the movements of the three kids who sat on the couch opposite of him, making the one directly in front of him look away in nervousness.

Diamond gulped silently as the redheaded trainer stared him down. A cold chill ran down his spine as he did his best to avoid the steely eyes that he swore burrowed into his soul. His sparkling, diamond blue eyes rested on the bag of PokéCrackers that rested in his lap. He tried to smoothly reach for one to eat but ended up bumping arms with the blonde boy next to him, giving a small apology to him.

Pearl narrowed his energetic, pearly orange eyes at the boy sitting next to him. He brought his arm over his chest so Diamond could free his arm and eat his crackers. He could feel his muscles screaming at him to get up and start moving, but the tension in the room forbade him from doing anything too drastic. Instead, he opted to move his arm from his chest to his hair to mess with that. His sudden actions caused the girl next to him to shift away uncomfortably.

Platinum tried to retain her composure as she squirmed away from Pearl. Her hard, yellowy-grey eyes watched Pearl in disguised disgust. She casted her gaze down to her lap, her bag resting neatly in it. She fought the urge to bring out her Pokémon but it went against all teachings from her childhood. She brought her head up, staring directly into the eyes of the teenage boy who sat in front of her.

The two professors who were currently on air suggested that the two generations of Pokédex holders hang out for the day. Neither party objected, but neither party agreed to it. That's how they all ended up sitting on two couches in awkward silence.

"Argh I can't take this anymore!" Gold suddenly declared, earning startled looks. "It's too boring…"

Crystal sighed, pursing her lips, "Well, what is there to talk about?"

Pearl shrugged, "I don't know. Pokémon? Evil organizations?"

Silver sighed harshly, silently objecting to his suggestions.

Platinum narrowed her eyes as she thought. She straightened her back as she explained her proposition, "Perhaps we can discuss our life achievements?"

Pearl scoffed, placing his hands behind his head, "That sounds like such a bad idea."

Diamond sighed, humming to himself. He struck an idea, turning to his Pokétch. "Hah! Hey, do you guys mind if I turn on the television?"

Pearl groaned audibly, sneering at Diamond, "Really Dia?"

Crystal smiled politely at the boy, nodding towards the remote on the table between the sofas. "Go right ahead, Diamond."

Grinning, the kid reached for the controller, careful not to spill his snack. He happily switched on the TV that sat on the entertainment center. It was against the wall between the couches. When the electronic blared to life, a woman's voice blasted through the speakers. She was talking about news which was cut off as Diamond dialed in a channel. The device flashed black as it processed the command. When it came back to life, the words "Proteam Omega" read on the screen next to a large robot in a fighting stance.

Gold froze in place, golden eyes widen with horror. Crystal was stifling a laugh as Silver tuned into the TV, engrossed in the show's opening. Platinum sighed at her companion's childishness while Pearl grumbled a few complaints.

"Seriously?! Why is everyone into that stupid show?!" Gold complained. "It isn't even that good…"

"Yeah it is!" Diamond countered defensively. "And what do you mean, "Everyone's into this show"?"

Crystal answered this time, "Silver's addicted to it as well. And don't mind Gold; he's just jealous his team didn't make it while Red's did."

The mentioned redhead shrugged his shoulders, "What? It's a good show…"

Gold gave an exasperated groan, mumbled incoherent words while Crystal smiled knowingly to herself.

Diamond looked at the teenager in awe, eyes filled with sparkles. "You like Proteam Omega too?"

Silver shifted his gaze away, feeling uncomfortable as the younger boy stared him down instead of the other way around. His cheeks flushed with a pink tinge. "Well… Yeah. I enjoy it."

"Have you seen the newest episode?"

Silver smirked, laughing quietly to himself. "Seen it? I've seen the season finale already."

"What?! No fair! How?" Diamond demanded.

This time he let out a laugh that chimed through the air. "Well, considering that the producer owns the Radio Tower, Kanto and Johto are the first to get each episode."

The four other dex holders tuned out the TV and the conversation the two other trainers were engaged in.

"You know what?" Gold suddenly asked, standing up. The remaining sets of eyes fell on him. "I'm going to the Games Corner."

Crystal puffed her cheeks, not even attempting to stop her friend from gambling. The foreigners from Sinnoh, however, were slightly more intrigued.

""Games Corner"? What's that?" Pearl asked.

"Ah, just some place to gamble…" Gold muttered, putting a hand on the back of his neck. "You know… Poker, slots, blackjack, billiards…"

Pearl nodded absentmindedly, clearly losing interest in such activities. Platinum on the other hand stood up, hoisting her purse onto her shoulder.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked stiffly. "I wouldn't mind spending a few pokéyen… Or earning some from some poor person at that."

Gold stifled a laugh, clearly not believing her. "You? Miss Prissy Princess can gamble? And win at that? Hah! As if!"

Platinum tilted her head, her eyes narrowing. "Are you challenging me?"

Gold smirked, his golden eyes glinting. "Oh yeah. I bet I can beat you in a game of billiards," he proclaimed, reaching for his bag and cue stick.

Platinum smirked, something very unlike her. "You're so very much on," she declared. The pair left the room for the casino, betting one another that they could outdo the other.

With Silver and Diamond still engrossed with Proteam Omega, Crystal and Pearl sat in silence.

The girl played with the hem of her denim overhauls. Pearl shifted uncomfortably in his seat, itching to get moving.

"So um… Enjoying your time in Johto?"

Pearl nodded curtly, looking around the room. "Yeah… I guess… It's pretty… I know Platinum loves it here though…" he trailed off.

"What makes you say that?" Crystal inquired.

He sighed tiredly, "Well, she's a big money spender… She's treating me and Dia like her personal slaves. She makes us carry _everything_ … It gets heavy!"

Crystal pursed her lips and grimaced. "Tell me about it… Gold treats me like his maid sometimes as well… Silver's much better but he tends to ignore other people's warnings such as communicating and allowing himself to be harmed… I have to be quite motherly towards him."

Silver didn't even bat an eyelash in their direction.

Pearl grinned, "Well, Dia isn't bad for getting himself hurt… But he is rather clumsy. Platinum's pretty mature but I am technically her bodyguard. So I guess I am sort of doting over them…"

Crystal smiled at him, seeing the squirming trainer in a new light.

"Say…" Pearl cautiously started. "Is there anything we can do or something…? I can't really stand being still for far too long…"

"Well…" the girl contemplated, "There has been an influx of new Pokémon that have migrated to the area from other regions… Professor Oak has asked me to catch them for research purposes. You're welcomed to come along if you like."

Pearl's eyes gleamed, fingers balling into tight fists, "Really? That'd be so awesome!"

Crystal beamed at him, standing up. She grabbed her bag as Pearl got up behind her.

"Let's go then; Route 34 has a swarm there!"

Pearl enthusiastically bounced out the door with Crystal in tow.

Silver looked up from the television that he and Diamond were religiously watching. He noticed that his friends and allies were now gone. He smiled slightly, earning an eyebrow raise from Diamond.

"Something wrong Silver?"

"No… I just realized that we aren't much different from one another though… All six of us I mean…"

He paused, processing the thought. He suddenly smiling, nodding at his older companion. "Huh… You're right… Not much different after all…"

* * *

 **You're welcome c; I'll get to my Red Fic soon... Maybe...**


End file.
